List of 24-related Internet media
These are official 24-related websites. Official website :Main article: Official website website]] website]] website]] fox.com/24 (archived from March 2010) is the official website for 24. It is where all Internet-related official 24 information derives from. The main page features a countdown to the next episode of the show, as well as links to view the latest episode and the other sections of the site. Season 7 The website was majorly redesigned prior to Season 7. The website has the following features; * Episode guides: Detailed descriptions of the events of the characters from each episode of the series. * Research files: For the first six series files were released for each episode that gave information on a key piece of technology or item from that episode. * Videos: Clips, as well as full episodes, can be viewed by residents of the United States on the official website. * Photographs: Promotional images from the episodes, as well as cast images from the Season 7 premiere and posters advertising the season, are available. * Features: A final section of the website gives extra features to viewers. Scenemakers is a behind-the-scenes weekly web diary, and Operation Instinct is an online game that is updated each week. Season 8 Once again the site was redesigned for the new season. Features that differed from those previous were as follows: * Network 24: A new feature that allowed fans to ask crew members anything they wanted. * Operation Hero: The new online game replacing "Operation Instinct". The website was shut down some time around . 24inside.com www.24inside.com/ is a section of the official FOX website which features episode of the 24 related talk show 24 Inside. This site was shut down and redirected to the main site prior to Season 8 after the talk show finished. Official forum The official 24 forum, hosted on fox.com's forum section, is the primary 24 forum. fox.com/24/degreerookie fox.com/24/degreerookie/ was the website for the 24 Internet spin-off The Rookie. It features the videos files for all three seasons of The Rookie, as well as behind the scenes videos, photographs, interviews and character profiles. Whilst The Rookie was showing new episodes, sweepstakes took place, giving viewers the chance to win prizes such as digital camera, laptops and the grand finale prize, a Hummer. Viewers were able to watch the whole of 24 Season 1 online. The site was taken down several months after the episodes aired. 24ladmoments.com 24ladmoments.com was a marketing website for 24: Live Another Day. It required following the official facebook and twitter feeds to find codes with the hashtag #jackisback. Each code would unlock one of 24 different clips of the show. Unlocking all 24 gave access to a short video of Manny Coto and Evan Katz speaking on their political opinions about the use of drones. Clips 24 Fan Club [http://www.24fanclub.com/ The Official 24 Fanclub] has all sorts of merchandise relating to 24. There are clothing ranges featuring T-shirts, jumpers, beanies and caps, as well as badges, keyrings, cups, mugs, flasks and much more. The store also sells the DVD sets and magazines. The store has a line of "Jack Bauer gear", featuring his sack that he has between Seasons 4-6, his sunglasses seen at the end of Season 4, as well as his watch. There is also official scripts used in the show from Seasons 1-3, as well as large promotional photographs. Sky1 Sky1 is the official website of 24 in the United Kingdom. As on the FOX website, it features episode guides, research files, video clips and photographs. It also features an overview of 24, cast guides, interviews with some of the cast, polls, competitions, polls and links about the ''24'' magazine. As of September 2008, the Sky1 website homepage was redesigned, and removing many of the old features. The new site features video clips, interviews, photographs and trivia, as well as some general news articles. Category:Internet media